


Oops

by Random_Soul



Series: Short And Sweet [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cockblocking, Explicit Language, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, at least an attempt at it, it's not bad i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:46:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24537931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Soul/pseuds/Random_Soul
Summary: How Theodosia found out Aaron was dating Alexander, John, Lafayette, and Hercules.
Relationships: Aaron Burr/Alexander Hamilton, Aaron Burr/Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, Aaron Burr/Everyone, Aaron Burr/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, Aaron Burr/Hercules Mulligan, Aaron Burr/John Laurens, Alexander Hamilton/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, Alexander Hamilton/Hercules Mulligan, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, John Laurens/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, John Laurens/Hercules Mulligan
Series: Short And Sweet [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737271
Comments: 9
Kudos: 96





	Oops

Aaron sighed, coming home. Theodosia, his roommate and best friend, was sitting on the couch when she looked up.

“Hey, Aaron. You’re home late.”

“Alex was adamant I read through his stupid paper due in a week. It would be alright if it wasn’t two minutes before I had to leave and over ten pages long. Then he got mad at himself for making a simple spelling error. I swear the guy is gonna be the death of me.”

“You said that about John yesterday.”

“All four of those idiots are! Somehow, Hercules has convinced me to let him come over for me to wear clothes as he sews them, next week. I’ll bet money that at least one boyfriend will tag along each day.”

“Next week? That’s the week of my business trip.”

“That’s why we planned it then. Didn’t want to bother you.”

“He’s gonna make you wear a dress.”

“He’s gonna make me wear a dress.” Theo just shakes her head and laughs to herself. Roughly two weeks ago, Aaron came in and began to rant to her of little things the four boyfriends do. It was never out of anger. More of a loved annoyance. For example, John Laurens always needs to be moving. Whether it’s bouncing his leg or tapping his pencil, something must keep him busy. Hercules finds a way to hum out of tune when he works, which surprised Theo when she first heard about it. Alexander wouldn’t shut up and Lafayette will make you taste every single batch of pastries he makes, which will give Aaron a stomach ache that he can never mention to Laf because it would destroy him. So, Theo has been at the receiving end of this for a while now. She doesn’t mind too much but she can tell that Aaron really likes them and that they really like him. She’s seen the way they look at him when they catch each other in public. She has also seen the daggers glared directly into her when he was looking away. She’ll never forget the time Aaron and her ran into them four at lunch. While Aaron was ordering, they were trying to commit murder with their eyes. So what did Theodosia do? Well, she grabbed Aaron and kissed him on the cheek. Together, they walked out. Theo really wished she could’ve taken a picture of their faces. With all this in mind, she decided to ask herself the same question she has asked every day for the past month.

'When are they gonna date them.'

She sighs, knowing for a fact that she'll never get an answer. Aaron thinks that they aren't gonna want to date him. There's only so much she can do to convince him otherwise. Theo just shrugs and goes to pack. She does have a business trip, after all.  
______________________________________________________________________________

Theodosia closes the car door, making her way to the door. Four days ago, she left for her business trip and hasn’t been able to get a good night's sleep since. It’s been long and tiring. She was actually supposed to stay for another two days but she just wanted to get home. She grabs her bag with her toothbrush and locks the car door. The rest of her luggage can come in in the morning. She goes to unlock the door, just to find it already unlocked. That’s weird. Aaron is usually asleep at this time and they lock the doors before going to bed. Theo quietly opens the door, seeing all lights off except for the kitchen light and the living room light. Theo goes to the kitchen first. There are dirty dishes piled up and more baked goods than any frat party would need. She goes to look around when she hears a noise come from the living room. Grabbing a steak knife, she rushes over. 

What she sees makes her lower the knife.

Aaron is dressed in a slutty cheerleader outfit. He’s sitting on Laf’s lap with Hercules between his knees and John and Alex at his side. Though they aren’t doing anything smutty yet, the way their hands are roaming makes it obvious they are about to. Aaron is just about lost in the sensations until he sees Theodosia standing in the doorway.

“THEO!” Aaron jumps out of the weird pile thing and grabs a blanket to cover himself up with. His cheeks are burning along with everyone else’s. Theodosia stares. “I thought your business trip didn’t end for another two days.”

“If it did I would have to replace the couch.” Aaron manages to blush even more. Theo rubs her eyes. “Alright, this is what’s gonna happen. You four are gonna head home and Aaron is gonna stay and be a good roommate by getting me a cup of green tea and explaining just how this situation came to be. You four will also stop trying to kill me every time you see me in public with him.” Hercules’ features darken, getting onto the defensive.

“You kissed his cheek.”

“And you were about ready to kiss his dick, yet you don’t see me stabbing you.” Hercules must be embarrassed because Theo can see his blush. “Yeah, that’s what I thought. Go on! It’s too late for this and I do not have enough brain cells to deal with it.” The four lower their heads and leave. Aaron gets up and makes some green tea for him and Theo. This was gonna be a long night.

“I’m sorry about that. We really didn’t mean for it to go so far.”

“Listen, we’re gonna have a very teenage conversation about lovey-dovey stuff that high school Freshman freak out about. I can’t do it in a business suit and you can’t do it in a stripper’s outfit. Why don’t we both get changed and you tell me exactly how you came to date four very handsome men.” Aaron smiles and runs upstairs. Theo gets into her Totoro onesie that is reserved for occasions like these. A few minutes later, Aaron comes down in his Stitch onesie with a huge smile on his face and his phone in his hand.

“So, you’re not mad at me dating them, right? They want to know.”

“I’m not mad, I just don’t have the energy to deal with them. I do have the energy to hear how you started dating.” Aaron begins bouncing in his spot as he throws his phone to the side.

“Okay, so you remember three months ago when I came home at midnight after having dinner with them and said the car broke down?”

“Yeah, I was furious.”

“So here’s what really happened….”

**Author's Note:**

> Next week, I'll explain what really happened.


End file.
